


let it all unbreak you

by starstrung



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrung/pseuds/starstrung
Summary: Vax should have realized that if he slept with Grog, the entire group would eventually find out. The big man might be able to turn enemies into mincemeat in a few short, gruesome seconds, but discretion has never quite been his strong suit.





	let it all unbreak you

He should have realized that if he slept with Grog, the entire group would eventually find out. The big man might be able to turn enemies into mincemeat in a few short, gruesome seconds, but discretion has never quite been his strong suit.

“Yeah, we fuck all the time. Whenever we feel like it, which is quite often, especially after a big fight, you know,” Grog says, seeming to be unaware of how the rest of the group are looking between him and Vax with varying degrees of shock, horror, and glee. Grog takes another long pull of his ale, and belches extravagantly.

“Gotta be careful not to break him, see. He’s quite delicate,” Grog continues, and his eyes flick over to Vax and linger in a way that Vax isn’t quite used to experiencing when they’re both fully clothed (or as fully clothed as Grog can be). Vax tries not to squirm too visibly on the barstool. “He takes it quite well though. Sorry, what was the question again?” Grog says, and disappears once again into his tankard.

“I asked,” Vex says, with the pained look of someone who wishes very much for someone to magic away her memory, “whether you and my brother were getting along. Not whether you two were _getting some_.”

“Oh.” Grog blinks slowly, like it is just now occurring to him that he may have said more than he ought to have. He looks at Vax, which doesn’t help, because Vax feels roughly the exact shade and hue of a tomato, and cannot form sentences at the moment to save his life. “Well, we are,” Grog says, like it should be obvious.

“Yes, we surmised that!” Percy manages to say, after he has extracted his face from his hands. Keyleth still has her hand clapped over her mouth.

Scanlan finishes wiping his mouth from when he sprayed out a mouthful of ale. He leans across the bar towards Vax. “How does it even fit?” he asks, in a stage whisper that still manages to carry across the entire bar. Vax sees Vex desperately try to catch the attention of the bartender for another round of drinks.

Vax pushes away from the bar and stands up very quickly. “Think I should call it a night, then, guys,” he says, in a rush. He does not wait for a response, just turns around and heads out of the bar.

He assumes, by the wolf whistles that Pike, Scanlan, and not a few other patrons throw after him on his way out, that Grog follows suit.

Grog walks a few paces behind him like that all the way back up to the castle. Vax’s neck prickles with the feeling of being watched, and also anticipation. He thinks back to how Grog had looked him up and down in the bar, and finds himself walking just a little faster, making it to the castle in record time. Grog’s shadow follows him in his peripheral vision all the while.

In the name of expediency, he goes straight to Grog’s room, taking a second to consider the novelty of not having to wait until everyone is asleep to sneak in for a late-night tumble. He finds he might miss scaling the side of the castle, stealthing in through Grog’s window, and waking him up with his mouth.

This isn’t too bad either. Vax throws Grog’s door open and walks in, and immediately there are strong goliath arms lifting him up and pinning him to the wall just inside the room. The door is still open — anyone who passes in the hall would see Vax with his head thrown back, Grog’s teeth worrying at his throat, the way Vax must stretch his muscles to the limit just so he can hitch one leg over Grog’s hip and grind into him.

Let them see, Vax thinks recklessly. It’s not like all of Whitestone doesn’t already know now. One of Grog’s hands idly pushes Vax’s shirt up out of his belt to rest on his bare skin, his fingers managing to span the entire width of his ribs very easily.

Vax wonders if tonight is the night he manages to coax Grog into leaving a few bruises as keepsakes. Certainly the sudden hard press of Grog’s thumb against his sternum when Vax squeezes his dick is very promising. He can work with that.

It’s not long before the angle becomes too much of a strain, though. “Alright, put me down, big man,” Vax says, out of breath, and Grog sets him down, but not before Vax catches him looking very appraisingly at Vax’s throat. Vax takes this to mean that Grog has left a whopper of a mark there, and a quick glance in the room’s mirror confirms this suspicion. Seems that Grog is no longer concerned with being even remotely subtle.

Vax sighs. “You do realize that everyone is going to be extremely annoying about this as soon as the shock has worn off, don’t you? Especially my sister.”

Grog shrugs. “Doesn’t bother me. It’s been good for us, hasn’t it?” He strokes a finger very carefully across the mark on Vax’s neck, and his smile widens when Vax swallows reflexively. It’s very distracting.

Vax steps away from him, turning away to the room’s table to begin to light a candle, and also to regain his composure. He and Grog have never done the feelings thing. Vax doesn’t think that Grog wants that from him — would probably laugh in his face if Vax said anything resembling a romantic confession. Still, he can’t quite explain that tenderness in Grog’s eyes, just then, or why it’s putting him on edge like this.

He takes his time lighting another couple candles. He loves the guy, of course. Vax has said that before, and he meant it. But that was to a brother-at-arms, the guy he’s gone to battle alongside, crossed planar distances and fallen straight into the thick of danger with.

And this is different, isn’t it? Here there are no enemies to fight but the ones living in Vax’s head telling him he doesn’t deserve more than what he has. And that what he has already might be a stretch anyway.

Vax finishes lighting the candles, the room now suffused with a warm glow, and begins to undress still facing away from Grog. The light, he knows, will be more than flattering enough.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Grog says, and Vax swears internally. He always forgets how gods-damned tenacious Grog can be. “Has it been good for you, or not?”

Vax finishes stripping out of his clothes and turns to look at Grog. “So it does bother you what they think,” he says.

“No,” Grog says, drawing it out. “But if I’m gonna keep putting my dick in you, I wanna know the answer.”

Vax has to laugh a little. Grog has a way with words, he has to give him that. “That’s very considerate of you, Grog,” he says sincerely, and Grog looks a little proud of himself. Vax sits back on the bed, letting his thighs fall open invitingly, and doesn’t miss the way Grog follows every movement.

“To answer your question, yes it has been very good,” Vax says, stretching a little lazily, playing with a nipple until it peaks. With anyone else, it would probably be over-the-top, but Grog is a more than appreciative audience, and doesn’t bother to hide his reaction about it either.

“Yeah, okay,” Grog says, properly distracted from pursuing the question further, and it’s not long before he’s joining Vax on the bed.

  
  
  


They’re done talking about it after that, Vax figures. Grog fully commits to the task of completely and thoroughly fucking Vax, and Vax really has no complaint to give, other than the fact that Grog still handles him so fucking gently.

“I’m not _delicate_ ,” Vax spits at him, after the second time that Grog pulls out of him to slick himself up some more.

“What?” Grog says, hand pausing on his dick. Meanwhile, Vax is left feeling too open, empty.

“Back in the bar,” Vax says, sitting up. “You said I was delicate. But I’m not though.”

“You sure about that?” Grog says, with interest, moves his free hand so that it circles very nearly the entire diameter of Vax’s thigh. He squeezes, less gently this time.

Vax stifles what would have been a very embarrassing whimper, but can’t hide the way his dick jumps. “Touché,” he gasps. “But you know, that’s kind of the point, isn’t it?”

“What’s the point?” Grog says with a frown.

Him having to explain this to _Grog_ of all people must be the universe’s way of playing a sick joke on him. “Not _hurt me_ hurt me,” Vax says, trying very hard to be patient, which is difficult when Grog is still idly slicking his cock up in front of him. “Just a little bit, you know. Like when you bite my shoulder. Or bruise my wrists to hold me down. Like that. Just a little rougher. Just to show you’re stronger than me.”

Grog still looks confused, and at this point, Vax is worried they’ll be at it for hours and he’ll _never_ get Grog’s dick in him. “But I _am_ stronger than you,” Grog says. “I don’t need to show it.”

Vax makes a frustrated noise and falls back on the bed. “Never mind, forget I said anything. Just, could you, you know,” he waves his hand impatiently.

“Hmm,” Grog says, with an intense expression that Vax knows means that he is thinking very hard. Vax is not bothered by it too much, though, since Grog begins to push back into Vax, and he gets to feel that wonderful stretch once again.

They’ve set up a wonderful rhythm, Grog easily brushing against what seems like every nerve ending Vax has in his body with each thrust. Vax is considering the very real possibility that he might just come exactly like this, when, without warning, Grog pauses.

“What the fuck now,” Vax groans.

“I don’t like being rough with you,” Grog says, with something approaching dawning realization.

“You what,” Vax says, struggling to catch the thread of whatever thought spiral Grog seems to be on. He is thoroughly unsuccessful. “What.”

“I like being gentle with you,” Grog says, his voice so low that it rumbles in his chest and Vax can _feel it_. Grog strokes a heavy hand down Vax’s chest, even as he begins to fuck him again. Slowly, slowly, always too slow. One roll of his hips, and Vax makes a noise that isn’t fully human, his back arching off of the bed. And all the while, Grog’s hand on him, gentling him.

“Is this really,” Vax pants, trying to keep up, “the time to discuss this, Grog?”

Grog answers by bending nearly in half so that he can press a clumsy kiss to the corner of Vax’s lips. His beard scrapes across Vax’s face, and Vax pretends that that’s why Vax temporarily finds it difficult to breathe.

“I was only being con-si-der-ate,” Grog says, sounding out each individual syllable with the utmost concentration. “Like you said.”

This startles another laugh out of Vax. Again, that tight burst of warmth, that happy feeling that sparks a little too brightly for comfort. “Yes, I did say that,” Vax says. “But if you don’t finish fucking me that won’t be very _fucking_ considerate.”

Grog just looks amused, and without any prelude forces two of his fingers into Vax’s mouth and keeps them there. Vax shudders all over and goes limp, all of his concentration to his mouth, which is now stretched open around Grog’s two very large fingers. The only sound he can make is a thin whine in the back of his throat.

“Much better,” Grog says, and doesn’t even seem to mind, later, when Vax bites down on his fingers.

  
  
  


“I didn’t know you liked to cuddle,” Vax says. Grog seems to have had an epiphany of sorts — after they’d both finished and cleaned up, he’d pulled Vax into an embrace, with an expression that had seemed a little unsure, a little more vulnerable than Vax has ever seen Grog. Vax had let Grog hold him, and now he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to move. It’s… nice.

“Shows what you know.” Grog sniffs imperiously. His thumb rubs circles on Vax’s hipbone, like he’s not even aware of it.

“I love you,” Vax says, quietly. The candles have gone out. It is just them in the dark.

“Yeah, alright.” Grog says gruffly, but Vax feels a very slight press of lips on the back of his head, the brush of a beard across his ear, and he falls asleep with a smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/star_strung).


End file.
